Old Story, so what happened to the beggining?
by the scripter
Summary: I fail at summaries. Rated M for some slight SoraXKairi...
1. Introductions, prologue, and first chap

_Ok now, I've really been neglecting my writing. It may have something to do with not having access to a computer period, or maybe it's just me. I think it's just me. ANYWAY I'm going to try to write my fanfictions...a bit more the way I envision them. I'm going to start NOW. I won't bore you with more dialog, on with the story! _

**Disclaimer:**_Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me it is owned by Square or now Square Enix and Disney. I only own the characters Ario and Mia_.

_Prologue_

** It was a regular day in Twilight Town. Seifer and the rest of the disciplinary committee were causing trouble with Hayner and his gang. Hayner was fighting fire with fire. The shop keepers were making money slowly, yet surely and the streets were semi-empty as they usually were; not crowded but not deserted. Yet nothing out of the ordinary...or at least in the eyes of the residents. A shadow appeared out of the ground and looked around at it's surroundings. It kept glancing around then seeped back into the ground, from whence it came. The next time it came back, it would bring some "friends" with it.**

** Chapter 1:What the Hell Happened?**

"Pant...pant...pant" a boy stopped to a halt in front of the Sandlot, where Struggle Tournaments took place every year. The champion of those tournaments was Setzer, he held onto the cup for dear life a lot. There were rumors that he bribed any competitors that looked threatening to him to lose on purpose or drop out of the tournament. The boy, himself, had a little theory that Setzer slept with the cup because he prized it so damn much. He smirked as he thought of this. He entered the tournaments but never made it past the preliminaries due to not being very good. He saw that a fight was already breaking out there. Not to his surprise, it was between Hayner and Seifer. They were both getting steadily better, he noticed as he observed them. As he was leaning closer to get a better look someone jumped on him from behind, holding onto his neck.

"Guess who!" said a cheerful voice.

"M-M-Mia!" he managed to say quickly through strained breaths.

"Hey, Ario!" called Mia from right next to his ear.

"M-Mia I'm g-glad to s-see you too..but y...you'...'you're choking me..." He managed to squeeze out his last word before falling to the ground due to lack of air.

"Oops! Sorry, Ario!" She said in a shocked manner as she got up. She then held down her hand and helped him up. He was still panting a bit for breath after she let go. "I didn't mean to choke you, Ario."

"It's ok, Mia." he said while dusting himself off.

"So shall we get going?" she said inquisitively. He nodded and followed her to the Train Station while she talked to him about her school and how she liked and hated it. They both went to different schools and were completely different from each other. Ario, was more reserved and sometimes anti-social. Mia, on the other hand, was a lot more outgoing than he was. In that light, they were complete opposites. Yet in other ways, they had a lot more in common than most people thought. They were both kind to all people (trying, of course, to keep prejudice out of their judgment). Well..maybe not all people. Ario tended to be a bit bitter every now and then. Yet, the reason they knew each other was because they met each other as kids and had a fun time playing together. From then on, they became best friends over time. They were teased because they were seeing each other because they were of the opposite sex and they hung out together since the age of 5. Eventually, they each went to a different school despite how small Twilight Town was but being best friends, they still committed themselves to see each other every now and then. When they got to the station, Ario thought he saw a few very dark shadows in the shadows.

He brushed it off and thought it to be just seeing things but he couldn't help but feel creeped out by the shadows . Mia ordered tickets for the two of them, as she was the more out-going one. They boarded the train when it arrived and they talked (well, more Mia vented and Ario took it all). As they were "talking" Ario thought about what he saw about the shadows. They arrived at the beach after much waiting around on the train...even though Mia talked quite a bit. They stepped outside and walked down to the beach. They walked out onto the sand by walking down some semi-tall cliffs and Ario decided to talk a bit this time. If he had to describe her he would say her black hair seemed very..so-called normal. Everyone else's hair was crazy in some way and her hair was black too. Her eyes were caring and chocolate brown. Her nose was small and not too sharp. As for him, he had silver hair and blue eyes. Sadly, they weren't sky blue. They were...just blue. Not dull, but not so vibrant either. His hair was slightly spiky giving it a bit of a bounce and, his nose was pretty sharp

"So Mia, why were you late?" he asked with his head tilting a bit. She was about to answer when he saw a shadow appear behind her. It had golden,yellowish eyes. For some reason it reminded him of what he saw at the Train Station. He screamed...not a girly scream however.

"Ario! Ario! What's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Th-that THING behind you!" he said with absolute horror in his voice. Something about it made him scared

She turned around and her eyes widened but she didn't react the way Ario did. "That thing looks...odd"

"Odd doesn't even BEGIN to sum it up!" he said in an uproar. " We have to leave NOW!

A lifeguard bustled down the stairs and yelled at them "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE COMMOTION I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!"

A replica of the little shadow appeared behind the lifeguard and before Ario could say "Behind you!" the little shadow jumped on his back and clawed his back like a maniac. A few other shadows joined in as did the original one. From the side he was on he could tell that they were still clawing him. Eventually he fell over and they reached into his back. At this point he rubbed his eyes and saw the shadow reach into the lifeguard's back and he released one last fatal scream and he just disappeared in a little flash of sparkles. In his place, was another of those shadow things. This added up to be very disturbing for Ario. He screamed again and the little dark creatures moved toward him.

"Mia we have to run! If they get us we turn into one...of...them...Mia?" He looked around but to his dismay she wasn't around. He thought the worst had happened to her...meaning falling claim to one of these things. He felt an abyss of sadness around him. The shadows moved ever so closer to him. At this point he decided that he should really try to defend himself. He looked around quickly and picked up a stick. He held it with both hands to his right pointing upward and his hands were around the middle of his body. As the shadows moved closer he noticed that it was raining. It never rained in Twilight Town. This struck him as very, very odd. All thinking aside he waited for one of them to jump at him. One of them eventually did and he tried to whack it with the stick, but the stick just seeped through it and it broke. He looked at his mutilated weapon and threw it away. He did the only logical thing that he could've done after that. He ran. He ran to nowhere, as long as it was away from the scary shadows. The skies got really really dark while he was running. He eventually saw a lone figure out on the beach. It looked like...but it couldn't be...Mia. Just Mia. He thought it was too good to be through but he ran toward her anyway. As he got closer he saw that it really WAS Mia...but something seemed different about her. He called out to her "Mia! Miiiiiiaaaa!!!!" he sprinted along the beach to reach her and found her enshrouded by some...darkness of some sort.

"Ario." she said in an almost dead tone which wasn't like her because she was always full of life.

"...Mia?" he whispered in bewilderment.

"Would you follow me to other worlds? She said in the same tone but gaining some life back.

"O-other worlds?!" He couldn't help but holler this as he spoke back to her.

"Yes other worlds. We can go see places together...and if only..." She paused for a moment and then yelled "I'm not afraid of the dark!"

This time, the darkness started enveloping her for real and he realized this. He ran toward her as she turned her back to him. He then thought of this as a bad idea as the same darkness was enveloping him too. It started enveloping him more and more until he couldn't see anything. Then a flash of light appeared and blew away the darkness. He looked around him for the source that made that light. He then noticed he was wielding some weapon that looked like a giant key. The only odd thing about it was that it was white and red like a typical candy cane. Instead of having an old-fashioned stereotypical key handle, the parts that may have made up the little squarish shape were formed into an incomplete wreath and at the end of both ends of that wreath, was a skull and that whole part was a golden color, including the handle. He stood there with the weapon in his hand and shouted to the heavens "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TODAY!"

********************************************************************************************************************

_At Disney Castle..._

"Wait, WHAT? You mean I have to go help hunt the heartless and another threat down?" shouted Sora in a very perturbed matter

"Yes, unfortunately. The reason being that this enemy is more deadly than anything we have ever seen." explained King Mickey slowly and calmly.

Sora groaned at this but then was forced to say yes. King Mickey quickly got the Gummi ship prepared and sent Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy on their way as he found his own way to leave the the castle.

"Nice job, Sora yet again you landed us in _another_ adventure" laughed Riku

"Shut up Riku" said Sora darkly.

"Hey now, both of you calm down!" said Donald in his warped voice.

Goofy bent down to donald and whispered "Gawrsh, do you think they'll listen to us?"

Donald shrugged and said "Maybe, but they probably won't"

They soon heard 2 very big smashes in the ship, both of which jerked the ship. "Both of you QUIET DOWN!!!" yelled Kairi in an expression of just pure rage.

"O-ok Kairi" they both said in unison. "What is wrong with her?" asked Riku.

"I think she's PMSing" said Sora in a very very low whisper in fear of getting smashed on the head.

"Oh. That would explain a lot!" laughed Riku

"Shh! Stop trying to get us killed" yelled Sora in a hushed tone.

"Fine fine..." he said in an annoyed tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that and another thing: This took me like 9 hours to do due to that my computer accidentally deleted about 1 hour of typing (not entirely) and it took me hours for some things. Things such as some character names, and where to start this off. I wanted them in Halloween town originally but I wanted them to be HUMAN (except for Donald and Goofy). So well...Human and Halloween town don't really mix well. I am typing very late at night so I am going to freaking sleep now. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.

Disclaimer:Again, Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me it is owned by Square Enix and Disney.


	2. Well the plot is really starting to move

_Well this next chapter is up rather fast. I think it's due to the fact I have a day to myself and have nothing else to do. Anyhow, this story could go really downhill in my opinion. Well, you can't please everybody. Also yes, I was serious it actually took 9 hours for the last chapter. I started from 10:00Pm and ended at 7:00Am. Well I won't bore you with the details. On with the story!_

_P.S: The keyblade I was describing was supposedly similar to the decisive pumpkin but different in a few ways. I think I failed though._

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts in any way. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 2: A Gathering Darkness....? Maybe?**

**Yes? No?**

For a minute, Ario looked at the weapon-looking key, ignoring all the clouds and mini-shadows starting to surround him. He saw something he didn't see right away on it: a chain. It had three beads on it all colored yellow with an emblem of what looked like a white wing. He then noticed that the candy cane pattern part of it was kind of large for the incomplete wreath (the wreath, by the by, was incomplete by very little, making a hand guard) and right where the wreath ended, there was a wing like on the chain but it was black.

There would be more time to analyze it later he realized just as the little shadows crept forward slowly. Ario started to run while holding the key-looking sword he ran the way he came which was a stupid move in his opinion because as soon as he ran that way more of the shadows appeared in his way. Right when that happened one jumped at him. He thought then he was done for and tried to at least make it less painful by sticking the large key in the way. What happened next just shocked him even more so than the lifeguard "dieing". As the monster touched the key, it disappeared into a cloud of darkness which dissapeared. His eyes widened with shock it took a second to sink in as to what just happened. He then looked at the shadows still moving, unaffected by their fallen comrade. His first thought was...

"What the hell are these things?" Why were they unaffected by their fallen comrade? He could think about these things later. Apparently, this giant key was a weapon against these shadows. He wasn't so great with fighting but he had to do something.

As another of the shadows jumped at him the key seemed to guide him to swing right into it, dash forward and take two more out in another strike. He withdrew from the attack and looked at the key with awe. He knew he was rubbish at fighting, but suddenly he just became extremely good. Could this be another wonder of this...thing? At first he couldn't even strike the shadows, now he can. At first he was terrible at fighting, now he suddenly became good. What other wonders did this thing have? As he thought all this five of them jumped him in the air. He was guided by the key and he spun in a circle taking them all out. However, the rest of them then followed up by sinking into the ground which winded him for a minute because he was so surprised. He thought the key had amazing wonders, what TERRIFYING wonders did these shadows have?

The shadows then rose from the ground, surrounding him. He then (with the guidance of the key) slashed around like crazy. He couldn't tell anymore, however, if he was fighting this well because of the key, or because he was having an adrenaline rush. He then dashed right into another one of them making a hole in the circle. He then ran from them. He was scared. He was just going to hang out with a friend he had been friends with since childhood. That friend had now disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

It began to rain.

Someone just "died" and became one of those...shadows. Where did they come from? Why were they unphazed by their fallen comrades? This was all too much to take. As he was pondering through all this however another small shadow appeared in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at it. It looked at him as if it actually had some intention, and wasn't going to docilely attack him, but was going to attack him because it actually hated him. It started to grow in size.

The rain turned into a thunder storm.

The shadow grew to the size of him but it didn't stop there. It grew and grew until it was 5 times his size.

"Oh shit!" He jumped back and readied the key. It towered over him and lashed at him with it's arm. He dodged to the side but it used it's other hand to swipe him sideways. He doubled-over in pain. That hit hurt a lot more than a struggle bat. He thought to himself 'Damn, I should have known as much...." Just as he was getting up and recovering from the hit, the large shadow was about to claw him, when the whole area began to shake like an earthquake. The shadow stopped and looked around itself as the whole place started to shake even more violently. It was apparent that the shadow itself wasn't the cause of this. The place shook so violently that Ario lost his balance and fell over on his back. He quickly supported himself on his elbows in the sand of the beach. Something opened up in the sky, and debris from the Twilight Town from above was swirling and swirling around like a tornado. It seemed to all be going into the thing that opened up in the sky. He suddenly felt himself being sucked into the thing. The huge shadow just got lifted up into the sky leaving streaks of darkness where it sailed by. Ario tried grabbing onto something but failed and just thrashed his arms about in a panic.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" He hollered as he got sucked up into the dark sky. He thought about everything that happened in the last short period of time and as he went into the thing, everything went black...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and co. landed in Halloween town. They stepped out of the Gummi ship and looked around.

Sora was wearing what he always wore when he came. Yes, pumpkin mask and everything. Riku was dressed as a werewolf and was wearing a dark cloak. Kairi was in a bright silver dress with her hair done and she had ear rings. Plain and simple: she was dressed to go to the ball. Donald and Goofy...well...they were dressed the same as ever.

Jack Skelington appeared out of nowhere and. shook Sora's hand very enthusiastically. The end result being that he shook Sora up and down with his hand.

"Sora!" he greeted cheerfully and hugged him tightly. "Long time no see!"

"Err...thanks for the...warm welcome, Jack." He responded quickly. "Listen Jack, I'm not the only one here, do you think you could let go?" He felt everyone else's gaze on his back.

"Oh. Ok then, Sora." He let go of Sora and he rubbed his shoulders. 'How does a skeleton hug so tightly?'. Jack greeted the rest of his friends, some not as warmly as others. He greeted Donald and Goofy in a group hug, shook hands with Riku, and just said hello to Kairi. "Say, Jack," he started "Why are you all the way out here?"

"Oh," he replied "What was I out here for..." he scratched his skeletal head. "Oh yeah! I was out here because I saw a star fall out of the sky and went to check it out"

'That can't be good' thought Sora.

"So, why are you here Sora?" asked Jack very inquisitively.

"It's because of-" at that very moment however, a bunch of crap fell from the sky (not litterally crap). Some bricks here and there, stones, and glass shards. It was followed by a layer of sand. "Ok...what was that all about...? OW!" As Sora finished his sentence, he got hit on the head with a blunt object. "What the hell was that?"

"Sora..." said Riku quietly.

"What?" he responded irritably

"Do you...recognize that?" Riku asked?

Sora looked at it. Something was familiar about it...

Kairi gasped.

"Kairi! What's wrong?" asked Sora worriedly.

"That thing...I think it's a struggle bat!" she yelled in a worried tone.

"You don't mean...from Twilight Town?!?" he asked, and accidentally shouted.

"The very same, I think." she replied worriedly.

"Oh God. Then the debris here...is from...Twilight-"

"Sora," said Riku stepping in "Two things; number one: yes. Number two: get a grip." his tone was a bit cold, but he couldn't blame him: he was being paranoid lately.

"So if this is debris of Twilight Town...that means..." said Sora sadly. "That means, they're all gone? Hayner and the rest?"

"Not neccessarily, there may be some survivors. We should go check." said Kairi reassuringly.

"Y-you're right. We should-hey! Where'd Donald and Goofy go?" he asked looking around.

"Good question," said Riku doing the same. "Where DID they go?"

"We should look for them!" said Jack enthusiastically "I think a good place to look would be in town! With lots of people to help us!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi decided this would be the best idea that any of them continued. Riku's idea involved yelling into the night sky, and running around naked. That idea was scrapped pretty quickly. So they headed to town. On the way Sora finished the conversation he had with Jack at their landing.

"Oh yeah, Jack, we're here because the heartless seem to be getting stronger and more rebellious...something else may be going on besides just the heartless and nobodies." said Sora very quickly.

"Oh," said Jack "Ok" A little further along the path he asked "What's a nobody?" Sora and the rest of them groaned at this question and Riku slapped his hand on his fore head and slid it down a little bit.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." said Sora exasperatedly. So for the rest of the way, they explained to him what a nobody is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So how was that? Pretty bad? Good? Feel free to rate and review! Or not...whatever you decide. Anyhow I think I messed up a few places in this chapter. Can't remember where though. Anyway hope to post the next chapter in two days time...?_

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts in any way. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.**


End file.
